knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal
Animals appear in various roles and functions. Livestock animals produce various kinds of harvest-able items. They can be bought in the Market. Juvenile animals need to be fed and time to grow into their adult form, upon which they will start producing items. When all their produce cycles have been harvested, they turn into a golden stature of themselves that appears on the map, which is a treasure and will give rewards upon opening. Livestock can be left to wander over the map of the Estate/Camp, or they can be held in animal structures. Zoo animals are held in animal lodges in the Zoo, and can be sold for rewards. Feeding zoo animals rewards Boxes, playing with young animals rewards energy. Special zoo animals are collected in the Collector's Book. Pets are stored in the character menu/backpack menu and can be equipped there. Overview Livestock / Farm animals: File:Chicken.png|'Chicken' File:Rooster.png|'Rooster' File:Cow.png|'Cow' File:Bull.png|'Bull' File:Sheep.png|'Sheep' File:Ram.png|'Ram' File:Peacock.png|'Peacock' Zoo animals: File:White tiger.png|'White tiger' File:Bird of paradise.png|'Bird of paradise' File:Panda.png|'Panda' File:Polar bear.png|'Polar bear' File:Hippo.png|'Hippo' File:Flamingo.png|'Flamingo' File:Giraffe.png|'Giraffe' File:Dolphin.png|'Dolphin' Pets: File:Bigfoot sniffer.png|'Bigfoot Sniffer' File:Baby dragon pet.png|'Baby Dragon' File:Archie.png|'Archie' Other animals: File:Unicorn animal.png|'Unicorn' Animals list Structure animals: Animal structures Livestock animal structures File:Chicken coop.png|link=|'Chicken Coop' houses Chicken File:Sheepfold.png|link=|'Sheepfold' houses Sheep File:Cowshed.png|link=|'Cowshed' houses Cows Livestock animal structures are structures available in the Market that house different livestock animals. Animals can be bought directly in the structure or sent there if freewalking on the map (click on them for query); but once inside they cannot be released outside. For each structure a male animal (Rooster, Bull, Ram) can be bought with rubies, which is then attached to the building and will provide bonuses on the collected product as long as provided with various items. The livestock structures have three parts: *The main menu which shows all stats, allows to upgrade the building, buy and tend to a male animal, buy animals, and links to Feeder. *The Feeder which allows to load feed from storage for juvenile and mature animals into the structure. (can be accessed via button in the main menu or from outside by clicking on the Feeder area on the left of the building) *The collection area which stocks the finished product where it can be collected from. (can be accessed from outside by clicking on the collection area on the lower or right side of the building) Zoo animal structures File:Tiger area.png|'Tiger area' houses White tigers File:Aviary.png|'Aviary' houses Birds of paradise File:Panda forest.png|'Panda forest' houses Pandas File:Bears area.png|'Bears area' houses Polar bears File:Hippos lodge.png|'Hippos Lodge' houses Hippos File:Flamingo area.png|'Flamingo area' houses Flamingos File:Giraffe area.png|'Giraffe Area' houses Giraffes File:Dolphin enclosure.png|'Dolphin enclosure' houses Dolphins Zoo animal structures or animal lodges are structures available in the Zoo location that house different zoo animals. They are bought in the Zookeeper's Cabin, and are limited to 1 of each kind. Each houses up to 6 animals. Juvenile zoo animals are bought therein or bred in the Animal nursery, and are then placed in the structure and raised. As adults, zoo animals can be used for breeding, and sold for rewards. Notes Category:Animals